Make Me Forget
by The Dead Masquerade
Summary: It wasn't love, she didn't know what it was but it was what she needed. Klaus/Bonnie/Kol
1. Prologue

Bonnie wondered aimlessly around Mystic Falls, every now and then she would let out a sniffle and wiped her wet eyes on her sweater sleeve. Looking back on what led her to this place…she couldn't even begin to comprehend it. She believed they were friends, she trusted them and she believed that she could count on them but obviously she could not. Tonight they proved how little she was worth to them, how they were willing to kill her so easily just so Elena would survive. And by what, a flip of a god damn coin? Was she really worth that little to them? And now they actually believed they have done a better thing by turning her mother instead of her? They actually believed that that would make a difference…

Bonnie loved Elena dearly, but she could not help but hold a little resentment towards her friend. Her mother left to keep Elena safe and now she is dead because she Salvatore's wanted to keep Elena safe. Bonnie just could not win when it came to Elena, first Grams and now Abby. Caroline had been absolutely wonderful through this. She just knew when Bonnie needed to be alone and when she needed someone to tell her they love her. Her blonde friend had convinced Bonnie to go get some air, telling her that Abby still had a few hours to go before she woke…half way to being a vampire. That thought alone was enough to bring back the tears she tried so hard to keep back. Her mother was going to be a vampire and it was all her fault. If she never went to see her then she would still be alive and Jamie…oh God, Jamie, Bonnie thought. Abby might not have been a mother to Bonnie but she had been a mother to Jamie and Bonnie had taken that away from him. How was she exposed to explain this to him?

Everything had just gone to hell over the last year and a half. Most people do not experience all this trauma in a lifetime let alone over the course of two years, and not just for her but for all her friends. Bonnie wished that she was not a witch, she wished that Elena was not the doppelganger, she wished that Caroline was still human and she wished that the Salvatore's died back in 1864 when they were supposed to. She just wanted her old life back…

She wanted all this pain to stop or at the very least forget about it all for a while and little did she know her wish would soon come true in the form of two Original vampires.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a very short prologue of my newest fic, a KolBonnie/Klaus one. This one might not be updated as regularly as 'Fool Me Once, Fool Me Twice' and 'Darkest Emotions' but I'll give it my best. Now I'm giving you a fair warning this story is going to be quite smutty so beware and it's also going to be my first smutty fic so bear with me and hopefully it won't be too horrible! There will be a plot to it as well.**


	2. No More I'm Done

Abby was awake.

She didn't remember what happened, she didn't realise that she was hours away from death. No matter what way you look at it, it's death. You don't complete the transformation you die. You do complete the transformation you still die, you'll just be un-dead.

Needless to say, Abby was completely devastated when Caroline and Bonnie had to inform her of what had happened. Understandably her first question was 'why?"

Why indeed.

Caroline had given the Bennett's some space while Bonnie tried her best to explain the situation to her dying mother, telling her that the Originals had taken Elena hostage and demanded that the Salvatore's sever the Bennett line so that their mother could not complete the spell or Elena dies at the hands of Rebekah. Bonnie told her that Damon and Stefan were waiting for them in the witch house. _It was meant to be me_, was what Bonnie managed to get out through the violent tears that streamed down her face. Stefan was going to turn her before Damon got his hands on Abby. Bonnie apologised profusely to her mother, apologising for getting her involved in the first place. Abby took her daughter in her arms while she cried onto her shoulder, running a hand through her daughter's hair while trying to sooth her with a chorus of 'it's not your fault' and 'I could never blame you for this.' Abby knew who to blame and it certainly was not the distraught child in her arms.

Not being able to stand the sound of her best friend falling apart, Caroline came to lean against the doorframe ready to be there for when they needed her, her heart breaking at the scene unfolding before her. She was so used to the Bennett women being strong and pushing through whatever was thrown at them but here were two of them looking so vulnerable and defenceless…She had never seen Bonnie fall apart like she was now.

Abby had eventually calmed her daughter down and all three of them sat around the dining table while Caroline informed Abby of her options. Dying or becoming the creature she was born to hate. Abby couldn't decide. She didn't want to become a vampire, but she didn't want to leave Jamie and she wasn't ready to let her daughter go after reuniting with her after all these years. Caroline explained that if Abby were to become a vampire, she would teach her all that she knew (given not much, but it was enough to teach Abby). She could teach her to not feed on humans, and keep her on a strict diet of animal blood along with the occasional blood bags to help her with gaining control over the lust that came with being a vampire.

Bonnie took her mother's hand, telling her that if she chooses to become a vampire, she'll be there for her as much as she can or if she chooses not to, she'll stay by her side.

Abby knew that her daughter was like her, not being fond of vampires, so her offer to be there and help if she were to complete the transition meant a lot to Abby. The older Bennett also questioned about Jamie and Bonnie let her know that she had already contacted Jamie and he was on his way. Abby worried that she wouldn't have enough time to see Jamie before she had to make her final decision but Caroline had said that she had at least twenty four hours to make a decision, plenty of time for Jamie to arrive before having to make a final choice.

A few hours had passed before Jamie arrived at the Forbes residence, urgently banging on the door and eager to see Abby. Bonnie couldn't help the pang of jealousy that flowed through her when her mother embraced Jamie in a way that only a mother could. Caroline, obviously sensing her jealousy, came to stand beside Bonnie and wrapper her arms around her, allowing Bonnie's head to fall onto her shoulder.

The two teenage girls left Abby and Jamie to talk and went into the living room.

"How are you doing?" Caroline asked with a soft voice and concern written all over her face.

"Okay, I guess," Bonnie replied and took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down. "Thanks for all this, Care. It means so much to me that you're here. There is no way I could do this without you."

"How could I not be here for you?" Caroline answered wondering how Bonnie could even begin to think that Caroline would leave her in her time of need. "Are you going to speak to Elena anytime soon?"

"I don't know. I don't blame Elena for what happened but…I can't look at her the same anymore. Did you hear what she said earlier? That Elijah found a way to keep her alive during the sacrifice? I'm the one that kept her alive and I didn't even get a thank you," Bonnie opened up with a bitter tone. She didn't even realise she was saying it, it all just came out.

"I know. I heard that and I thought the same thing."

"Elena's been different ever since they came to town," she said, referring to the Salvatore's as 'they' as she refused to call them by name.

"We all used to be so close, now nothing seems to matters to her but them," Caroline agreed. She too had noticed the change in Elena.

"Do you remember that night when I told you that Elena asked me to do something but I didn't really do it?" Bonnie asked her friend who nodded her head. "Well, she asked me to de-spell a device that was harmful to vampires. The whole town was going to be attacked by the tomb vampires and Elena asked me to de-spell it for the sake of Damon and Stefan. She was willing to put the whole town at risk just for those two. I feel terrible for what happened, that it got you hurt and Tyler's dad died but I don't regret it." Bonnie knew that this made her seem cold, but she didn't care. It was true. If she had to go back and do it again, she'd do it all the same.

"Don't feel bad about what happened to me, becoming a vampire was probably one of the best things to happen to me. Besides the killing, the blood and the urge to kill…I feel like I've really come into myself. Plus the added bonus of staying young and beautiful forever," Caroline explained and added a playful hair flip at the end, earning a small giggle from Bonnie. "Whose idea was it to give me blood anyway?" She knew that Damon gave her his blood but she was curious if it was his idea or not.

"Damon offered and I accepted. Elena didn't at first but I convinced her."

"Wait, so I was dying and Elena didn't want Damon to give me his blood to heal me?" Caroline questioned with a stunned and slightly offended expression.

"She changed her mind quickly. I think she was worried that this would happen," Bonnie explained, referring to Caroline's vampire-ness.

"Well, getting off the topic of Elena. What are you going to do about Abby?"

"If she decides to become a vampire, I'll be there for her and help as much as I can and if not…I'll be there for her all the same."

Half an hour later, Bonnie had fallen asleep with her head resting in Caroline's lap as she soothingly combed her fingers through her hair. Caroline had a horrible feeling swelling in the pit of her stomach, she had been working hard to keep herself, Elena and Bonnie friends throughout the whole supernatural debacle but she wasn't sure if the relationship between Elena and Bonnie would pull through this, the way Bonnie spoke of Elena earlier… The blonde knew that Bonnie was justified in feeling this way towards Elena but she didn't want their friendship to end because of it. Caroline could only hope for the best and pray that her two best friends could work this out.

When Bonnie woke up the sun had risen (even though she only had a few hours' sleep). She was still on the couch but Caroline had placed a pillow under her head and a blanket over her body. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes and smiling at the cup of steaming coffee being shoved under her nose by Caroline. "Thanks, Care," she said after taking a much needed sip. "What time is it?"

"Just after nine," Caroline answered. Caroline bit her lip with an uncertain look on her face, letting Bonnie know that she was trying to tell Bonnie something but wasn't sure how.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"Abby has made her decision."

Without another word, Bonnie put her cup down on the coffee table and quickly made her way to where Abby and Jamie were. Her stomach dropped when she saw Jamie standing in the corner of the room looking completely miserable while her mother sat on the bed with a solemn look. Bonnie tentatively sat on the end of the bed, while Caroline stood in the doorway.

A small smile appeared on Abby's face when Bonnie came into the room. "Caroline said you made your decision," Bonnie started, the dread in her voice unmistakable.

"I have," she replied with a nod. "I'm not going to go through with the transformation," she said strongly. Her mind made up.

Abby then went on to explain her decision. She said that although the last thing she wanted was to leave Jamie and to let go of Bonnie after just finding her, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she ever took a life. Bonnie tried to convince her that she and Caroline would make sure that Abby wouldn't hurt anyone but Abby said that being a vampire the urge is always there and if she were to ever harm Bonnie and Jamie she would never forgive herself. She didn't want to live out her children, have to watch them die. She was born a witch, a servant of nature; she couldn't turn her back on her heritage by becoming an abomination.

By the time the sun went down…Abby was dead.

Her mother was dead.

Caroline had been there to hold Bonnie as she wept silently.

The next day, Bonnie and Jamie had buried Abby alongside the rest of the deceased Bennett witches in a small, private ceremony with just the two of them. Bonnie had asked Caroline to attend but the blonde politely declined, claiming that this should be a family matter but promised that she would be there when Bonnie returned.

Bonnie listened as Jamie shared some fond memories of Abby, a little depressed that she had nothing to add but even though Abby had not been there for her, Bonnie was glad that she had been there for someone and from what Jamie had said she seemed like she was a great mother.

"Would you like to grab some lunch or are you going to head back home?" Bonnie asked Jamie as they made their way back to Jamie's car.

"I think I might head home. Do you want me to drop you off at Caroline's?" he replied.

Bonnie shook her head. "Thanks but I'll be fine. I think a walk would do me good, fresh air and all."

"Well, before I forget, "he said and began to ruffle around in his inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled out an envelope and held it out for Bonnie to take. "Here. Abby wrote this for you while you were asleep," he told her and she slowly took it from his hands. "I better get going."

The two said their goodbyes and Bonnie wrapped him in a hug and told him that he could come back any time (he wouldn't though, she knew that) before he got into his car and left.

The young witch looked down at the envelop in her hands, contemplating on whether to read or whether to burn it….she didn't want to read it, at least not yet anyway so she tucked it away in the inside of her pocket and just started to walk. She didn't know where she wanted to go but she didn't feel ready to face Caroline or anyone else, she just wanted to be alone.

She walked through town with her coat pulled tightly against her, almost like a security blanket but that wouldn't protect her from the approaching conflict about to take place. Bonnie was walking through the town square and coming towards her was Elena and she was being flanked by the two beings that have caused her all this pain.

"Bonnie," Elena called out and tentatively approached the witch, not wanting to cross any boundaries. Bonnie looked up when Elena called out her name and tried to put a smile on her face but she couldn't. "How are you doing? I've been so worried about you."

Bonnie looked behind Elena at the two Salvatore's behind her who were keeping their distant from her. They were either too guilty or just simply didn't care enough to approach her. Either way, she couldn't care less. They were nothing but cowards.

"I'm fine," she replied with a shrug. She will be even better when she can get away from these three though.

"Bonnie, I understand why you didn't want to see me the other night and I just want you to know that when you're ready…I'm here for you," Elena told her with a small smile at the end.

Bonnie nodded her head. She appreciated Elena's words but she just wasn't ready yet. "I should get back to Caroline," she said and went to walk away but Damon spoke up.

"She is trying to reach out to you and you just ignore it? So what, your mothers a vampire, get over it. Elena is alive, she's been there for you when your mother wasn't," he said taking a step closer to Bonnie.

"Damon!" Elena scolded at the elder Salvatore's behaviour.

Bonnie stared at Damon with an emotionless face, "You're right, Damon. It doesn't matter who I lose as long as Elena is safe. Thank you for setting that straight for me."

"You didn't even have your mother in the first place. She abandoned you!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Bonnie could feel the power surging through her and she directed all of it at Damon in one big powerful aneurism that sent him tumbling to the ground in searing pain. Stefan automatically went to Damon's side, half to console him and half to shield him from passing people while Elena went to Bonnie's side.

"Bonnie, please stop this!" She begged. Part of Bonnie wanted to believe that Elena wanted her to stop it because they were in public but she knew it was because Elena was in love with Damon and hated to see him in pain.

The exact same thing happened back at the carnival when Bonnie first discovered Caroline has been turned into a vampire and took her frustrations out on Damon. She would have killed him that night if it were not for Elena.

"Why should I do that?" Bonnie replied.

"Yes, why should she do that, Elena?" An accented voice came from behind them and broke Bonnie's concentration, realising Damon from the magic. All of them turned and saw Klaus approaching them with one of his brothers in tow. "A bit more sympathy for the girl who just buried her mother would not hurt you."

All eyes were suddenly on Bonnie.

"Your mother's dead?" Elena questioned with a horrid expression.

Bonnie could feel the tears forming once again but she held them back and nodded her head. "She chose not to complete the transformation. Jamie and I buried her an hour ago."

"Oh, Bonnie, I'm so sorry," Elena breathed, coming closer to Bonnie who raised her hand and halted Elena's actions.

"Don't."

"Bonnie, please," she begged.

"No, Elena. My mother left in the first place because of you and now she's dead because of you, because of the obsession that they have for you. They killed my mother because you were in danger; Stefan was going to kill me!" Bonnie said to Elena with the tears finally breaking through. "You say that you're scared that Klaus will kill everyone you love, but who you really should be scared of are the two vampires behind you. They will sacrifice everybody for you until you have no one left and then they'll claim it's out of love and as long as you are with them, Elena, you are doomed." When Bonnie finished speaking both girls had tears running down their faces, Bonnie's from anger, betrayal and hate and Elena's from guilt and sadness.

"They wouldn't do that," Elena said, trying to convince herself more than Bonnie.

Bonnie let out a loud, bitter laugh. "They decided the fate of me and my mother by a coin toss. A fucking coin toss!" Throwing a look to the Salvatore's and saw them share a guilty look. "Yeah, I overheard that little bit of information back at the witch house. I must say it is nice to know how little I am worth to you. Especially after everything I've done for you."

"Bonnie, we are really sorry," Stefan spoke for the first time but was quickly shut down by Bonnie.

"You can take your fake apology and shove it up your ass, Stefan, because I don't want it. I'm done. No more. Good luck finding another witch because you've lost me."

"You need to drop the temper tantrum, Bonnie, before you lose everything," Damon threatened and before he could get closer to Bonnie, Klaus had him by the neck.

"You're right, Damon and that is why I'm done. I already have so little left, and I'm not going to risk losing my father too."

"I think you three need to leave," Klaus said and released Damon. "This poor girl has gone through enough today," he added and came back to stand next to Bonnie while his brother (who Bonnie assumed was Kol) stood on her other side.

"And you need to shut the hell up," Damon glared at Klaus.

"Go," Bonnie said firmly.

"Bonnie," Elena pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Elena, but I can't do this anymore," she said weakly. "You all need to leave me alone." Bonnie watched as Elena's face dropped and she was practically dragged off by the brothers of destruction.

When they were out of sight, Bonnie took a deep, calming breath. She actually felt better, like a huge weight had been lifted from her.

"Well now all that is settled, you my dear, look like you could use a drink," Klaus commented from beside her. Bonnie turned and looked between the two of them. "Shall we?" He held his elbow out for her to take.

She has no idea what possessed her to do it, but she linked her arm through his and walked off with the two Original brothers, not knowing that this was the start of what she had been praying for.

xxx

**Here is the first official chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. There was a certain tone and style that I was going for during the beginning so that was why there wasn't a lot of description on certain things so I hope that worked lol. I really hope Bonnie gives the flick to the Salvatore's in the show! She deserves better.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Please review!**


	3. Alcohol and Flowers

Bonnie followed Klaus and Kol to their car. She knew she shouldn't. She knew nothing good could come from this and she **really** couldn't care less. Any distraction was a welcomed distraction as far as she was concerned.

When they reached the sleek black vehicle, Kol opened the door to the back seat and motioned for Bonnie to slide in and of course she hesitated. Being with them in public she would probably be okay with but obviously that was not what they had in mind. She let go of Klaus' arms, bit her lip and looked from one brother to the other and while both of them carried different expressions, their eyes held the same look, a look that made the rational part of her screaming for her to run away as fast as she could but unfortunately that part of her was not in control right. The part of her that was, was the part persuading her to hop in their car and go with them.

So she did.

Kol placed his hand on the small of her back as she slid into the backseat of the car and shared a look with his brother before closing the door once she was seated.

"How did you know my mother was dead?" Bonnie asked, breaking the deafening silence that had filled the car.

Not a word had been spoken since she got into the car.

"Once Elijah had informed us of what had happened and his ultimatum to the Salvatore brothers, Kol and I had wanted to visit you and your mother but we knew our presence would be unwanted so we watched from a distance," Klaus answer from the driver's seat. "Just know Bonnie, we had no part in your mother's death. That was all Elijah's planning. Neither Kol or I knew why our mother's ritual failed until Elijah told us."

Klaus' confession really didn't make Bonnie feel any better about the whole situation but she was grateful that they hadn't approached her or her mother during that period. She wouldn't know what she would have done if they had.

"I hope our presence back there wasn't out of order," Kol spoke up for the first time. Bonnie had only ever seen Kol twice before. The first was when Stefan came into possession of the coffins and Bonnie had a peek inside them and the second was the other night during Esther's failed ritual.

"It was the one time your presence wasn't a nuisance," Bonnie replied with a small smile appearing on her face. "Why did you though?"

"You looked quite distressed and they were very much out of line with what they said," he responded and Bonnie frowned a little.

"I don't know what I expected from them," Bonnie mumbled as she picked at a stray thread on her coat.

"I don't know why you continue to waste your time and talents on them," Klaus said.

"Well…I won't be anymore. They can all go to hell," she said with a voice filled with certainty. After discovering how little she meant to them and after everything she had done, why should she continue to risk her life for them?

"Happy to see that you have finally seen the light, darling," Klaus commented with a smile. "Now, I do not believe that you and Kol have officially met."

"I did happen to catch a glimpse the other night. Unfortunately, I didn't have much time to admire due to you helping my mother and brother to kill us."

"Yes, what was that, you're fourth attempt at trying to kill me?" Klaus asked with a hint of humour in his voice.

"Third," she corrected him. "But in all honesty, my first attempt wasn't to kill you. Only to trick you into thinking I was dead to buy me more time to try and kill you."

"Tricky little witch. It's not usual for me to be fooled but if it is any consolation, I am very glad that you are not dead," he said and glanced at the witch through the rear view mirror.

Bonnie's reply was nothing but a small smile threatening to appear on her face. The two Originals were already managing to lighten her mood.

"I wish I could have been there both times to watch your ass get beat, Nik," Kol said to his brother with a smirk that seemed to run in the family.

"Well if he doesn't behave himself while I'm around you'll get to see it for yourself," Bonnie said to Kol but was looking at Klaus through the mirror as she spoke.

"Now, now, let's not get a head of ourselves. You were only able to do that with all that borrowed power which you no longer have. I do believe that in a battle, the scales would be tipped in my favour," Klaus countered with a smug smile.

"I can still set you on fire," Bonnie replied.

Her words caused Kol to brighten and he sat up straighter in his seat. "Oh, please do. I want to see that. I really want to see that." He begged, looking back and forth between his brother and Bonnie.

"Grow up, Kol." Klaus mumbled at his brother.

The rest of the ride was filled with small talk that Bonnie would never imagine that she would be having with vampires let alone Originals.

They had been asking her personal but simple questions, such as favourite colour, favourite foods and what not. Overall it was a surprisingly non-awkward drive to their mansion. She even found herself joking with them.

_I must really be losing it today,_ Bonnie thought to herself with a head shake as Klaus opened the back door for her to get out.

"Who knew vampires could be gentlemen," Bonnie joked as she got out of the car.

Klaus smiled at her and lead her to the front door with Kol in tow. "Believe it or not, Bonnie but I believe women should be treated with respect."

_Unless he doesn't like you or he needs something from you,_ Bonnie thought to herself silently.

"Yeah…I can't tell if your being serious or not." She replied and followed Klaus inside the house. "Wow…this place is amazing," Bonnie commented as looked around the place in awe. "You must send me the number of your decorator," she sarcastically said to Klaus.

"You weren't at the ball were you?" Kol asked her, unable to recall if she were there or not. Surely if she was she would have caught his attention at some point in the evening.

"No. My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail," she replied with sweet smile. "Not that I would have come anyway. Abby had already arranged a mother daughter get to know you type dinner." She said with a dry laugh. "Like that made up for what she did."

"Something we have in common, Bonnie," Klaus said and Bonnie turned to look at him.

"What's that?"

"Both of our mothers turned their backs on us," he answered and she gave him a sad smile.

She was well aware of the issues he had with his mother dating back one thousand years.

From beside them Kol rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah we all have mummy issues. Can we get to the drinking now?" He asked and put his arms around Bonnie and led her to the room most of their alcohol was located.

"What will you be having, love?" Kol asked as he removed her coat and sat her down on one of the leather couches.

Bonnie wasn't exactly knowledgeable when it came to alcohol so she just shrugged her shoulders and told him to surprise her.

"Not a smart move there," Klaus commented to her as he took a seat on the couch opposite the one she was on.

"If I were going for smart I wouldn't be here right now would I?" Bonnie replied back with a wry smile.

"Touché." He said before leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees and looking at her. "Why are you here?" His tone had lost all amusement and turned serious so she did the same.

"I want to forget, at least just for temporarily. I don't want to think about it, any of it, not my mother, not Elena or the Salvatore's not anything."

"Well I'd hate to be a downer on your parade, but you will have to face everything eventually." Klaus replied and took the drink that Kol handed him and she did the same when the younger Original handed her a drink.

"Well it's not going to be today, is it?" She said with a smile before downing the drink.

"I like her," Kol said lowly enough for just Klaus to hear.

With every sip of every drink she took, she could feel the lowering of her inhibitions. Things she wouldn't normally find funny she found completely hilarious and she would mix up her speech, even with the most common of words.

She wasn't thinking of her mother or Elena and she felt good (well, as good as you can feel when you don't actually know what you're thinking).

Klaus was still sitting across from her while Kol was sitting right next to her with his arm around her shoulders as he was talking to her. She had no idea what Kol was saying but she found it hilarious.

The hybrid enjoyed seeing Bonnie like this, all smiles and laughter and without a care in the world. Come to think of it, Klaus didn't think he'd ever seen the young witch smile. What he was witnesses must have been a rare sight at the present time and even if it was influenced by alcohol, he was glad he got to witness it.

But when Kol handed her yet another drink he stepped in. "Kol, no more. She'll pass out."

"Your point being?" Kol questioned and ignored his brother as he handed her another drink.

"If she passes out, she'll have to stay here and I doubt she'll be pleased with that when she wakes up. And I don't particularly want to be around a pissed off witch with a hangover. Do you?" Klaus didn't have a problem with Bonnie staying here but he knew the only reason that she was still here three hours later was because of the amount of alcohol in her system.

The room had become quite silent within the last hour. Bonnie had nearly fallen asleep on Kol's shoulder as he was telling her a story about something that happened to him in the 1700s while Klaus had been drawing in his nearly filled up sketch pad. He didn't know why, but he had been drawing the two in front of him. Bonnie's head on his brother's shoulder while Kol's head rested on top of hers as he spoke, his fingers tracing up and down her arm furthest from him that rested in her lap.

A little while later Bonnie mumbled something into Kol's shoulder, the fabric of his shirt muffling her words.

"What was that, darling?" Kol cooed and pushed some dishevelled hair out of her face.

"Caroline…come get me," she managed to get out.

"She wants us to call Caroline to come and get her," Klaus told his brother who nearly pouted.

"You want to leave us so soon?" he asked Bonnie in a soft voice.

All he got in response was an incoherent mumble.

Kol turned to his brother. "I guess you want to call the blonde? Or are you over your obsession with her?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at his youngest brother and got up to fish Bonnie's cell phone out of her coat pocket and scrolled through her contacts before he came across Caroline's name.

Bringing the phone up to his ears he waited for the blonde vampire to pick up.

"Bonnie, where are you? I've been looking all over town!" Caroline exclaimed as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Bonnie is fine, she's with my brother and I," Klaus said when he could finally get a word in.

"What the hell is she doing with you!?" The young vampire nearly screamed into the receiver. "What did you do to her?"

"We did nothing to her. She was upset and we offered her a drink. We never laid a finger on her. She's currently intoxicated and asked if you can come and get her. She's at the mansion."

Caroline was silent on the other line, wondering if he was telling the truth or if it was just another of his games. The blonde let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. I'll come and get her but I swear if you are lying…" she trailed off in a warning tone that did nothing to make Klaus feel intimidated.

The hybrid hung up the phone and put it back in the pocket of Bonnie's coat and turned to his brother and the witch and raising an eye brow at the two. "What are you doing?"

"It seems we have an affectionate drunk. My favourite," Kol answered in between the kisses he was placing up and down her neck.

"My back was turned for not five minutes. How the hell did this happen?"

"She kissed me first. I'm just retaliating," he replied and pushed the strap of her dress down her shoulders, mouth soon following the same path.

Klaus was about to pull his brother off of the young witch but stopped when she let out the tiniest of moans as Kol's tongue touched her skin.

Klaus couldn't help but watch as Kol maneuverered Bonnie so that she was laying on the couch and he was hovering over her as their lips met in a slow, lustful kiss - one that nearly had Klaus pulling his brother off the witch just so he could continue it with her himself.

The hybrid finally managed to compose himself long enough to grab his brother by the back of his head and pull him off Bonnie.

"What the hell, Nik?" Kol asked, furious with being interrupted.

A sudden pounding on the door made Klaus let out a sigh of relief. Caroline had never had more impeccable timing. She must have been nearby.

The hybrid leant down and gentle took a hold of Bonnie and helped her up, keeping an arm around her waist to steady her. "Come on, lovely, time to go."

Kol sped in front of the two of them before they left the room. "You're going to leave without so much of a kiss goodbye?"

The young witch smiled drunkenly up at the Original before leaning up and attaching her lips to his in quick, slightly messy kiss before pulling away.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Bonnie Bennett," he said to her with a smile and kissed her cheek before he walked away, leaving Klaus to escort Bonnie out.

Klaus continued to walk Bonnie out to a fuming Caroline. If this were a cartoon, Klaus was sure that steam would be coming out of her ears.

The baby vampire immediately took Bonnie from his arms and led her over to her car where she helped buckle her in the passenger seat. Once she was done with that task, she turned her fury onto the hybrid.

"What the hell is your problem? Her mother just died and you and your dumbass brother decide to fill her up with alcohol?"

"She just wanted a bit of an escape. All we did was give her that," Klaus tried to reason with her but found it wasn't working.

"I don't care what you were trying to do. Just stay away from me and stay the hell away from her. You are the last thing she needs right now," Caroline finished her words with a glare that just may have scared Klaus a tiny bit.

The blonde vampire turned on her heel and got into the driver's seat of her car, she checked on Bonnie for a moment before starting the vehicle up and pulling out of the Mikaelson mansion.

xxx

Bonnie sat in her best friend's car, head leant against the window as she tried to block out the blonde's voice which seemed louder than usual.

"Bonnie, I can't even begin to explain how stupid it was of you to go there. Who knows what they could have done to you." Caroline threw a look over to her friend and frowned when she saw the discomfort across the witch's face.

Caroline let out a sigh and decided that her annoyance at her friend's actions could wait a while.

"I'm going to take you home and I'll stay with you and make sure you're okay. But be warned Bonnie Bennett, this conversation is not over."

xxx

Bonnie Bennett awoke the next day around twelve pm with a pounding headache and the worst taste she could ever imagine was lingering in her mouth… along with the desire to puke her guts up.

The young girl pulled herself out of bed and made her way to her bathroom, stumbling a few times on the way. She dropped to her knees around the same time that the contents of her stomach came back up.

"You are so lucky that your dad left for work early this morning," Caroline commented from her place in the doorway. She'd been in the kitchen when she heard Bonnie wake up. All she got was a grunt in response. "I managed to hide you from him last night and this morning. He thinks you're not feeling well."

The blonde shrivelled her nose up at the heavy stench of vomit but pushed it aside as she went over to her friend and held her hair back, returning the favour for all the times that Bonnie had done this to a drunk Caroline.

"What happened?" Bonnie groaned out once she was done. She closed the toilet lid and flushed it and crawled over to the sink, grabbing her tooth brush and smearing it with a large amount of tooth paste before sticking it in her mouth.

"Well I got a call from your phone around six yesterday night and Klaus was on the other line. You were at the Original's mansion getting plastered with Kol and Klaus. What were you thinking doing that?" Caroline asked as she watched her friend rinse her mouth out.

"I don't even remember it right now but I obviously wasn't thinking, Care," Bonnie confessed as she whipped her mouth on a hand towel.

"I was so worried about you, Bon, I had no idea where you were and I got a call from Elena saying you two got into an argument and you walked away. I had no idea where you were until Klaus called me."

At the mention of the argument, Bonnie had a flashback to that moment. "Kol and Klaus appeared halfway through the argument. That's how I ended up with them."

"Elena didn't mention that they showed up. Why wouldn't she mention that?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Can we talk more after I have a shower?"

"Sure, I'll be downstairs." Caroline gave her friend a hug before leaving her in the bathroom.

The young witch felt much better after her shower and after changing into a fresh pair of clothes. The dress she was wearing was not comfortable to sleep in. She woke up with the skirt right up under her arms.

She made her way downstairs, in dire need of aspirin and coffee but was stopped along the way when the doorbell went off. Bonnie opened the door but no one was there. She was about to close the door when something on the door mat caught her attention.

It was a bouquet of flowers, orchids at that. Her favourite. Bonnie bent down to pick up the flowers, looking around for whoever rang the doorbell but no one was there. She looked at the flowers and found a card attached:

_We hope you are feeling better today._

_If the need shall ever arise, know that you have Kol and I for whatever you desire._

_Klaus_

"Oh, who are they from?" Caroline asked as she took the card from Bonnie's hand and read it. She let out a light laugh before handing it back to Bonnie. "Looks like Klaus' attention has shifted. Good for me, bad for you." She said and took the flowers from Bonnie's hand and went to put them in a vase while Bonnie tried to remember just what the hell happened between her and the two Originals last night.

xxx

**It's been ages since I updated this story! If any of you read any of my other recently updated stories then you'll know why I haven't been updating. Blame lack of a muse and real life issues =D**

**Anywhoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not jumping right in with the smuttiness. But it will happen.**

**Thank you all for the reviews! Please keep them coming. They make me happy =D**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**


	4. Trust Caroline

Bonnie watched as her blonde vampire friend filled a glass vase with water and placed the flowers in it, organising them evenly around the vase before placing them in the centre of the dinner table, all the while humming some pop song under her breath.

"You seem more excited about the flowers than I am," Bonnie mumbled and took a big gulp of her coffee. "I would have just taken them out back and burnt them."

"Just because they came from a murdering psychopath doesn't mean you can't keep them," Caroline responded. "If that was the rule then none of us would be getting flowers."

"I don't want them to get the wrong idea by accepting them. Look what happened when you showed up at the ball wearing that gown and the bracelet he gave you. He followed you around like a bad smell." Caroline glared at Bonnie's choice of words and the witch immediately spoke again. "I'm sorry… like a pretty smell." She corrected with a sweet smile.

"That's better." She replied with a grin. "There just flowers, Bonnie. Don't overthink it."

Bonnie let out a sigh before draining the last of her coffee.

"Oh! And don't think you are getting out of our conversation today. I am still angry that you went over there in the first place and got yourself in this position," Caroline said.

"I just lost my mother Caroline and I got into a massive fight with Elena and Kol and Klaus were there when I needed somebody. I'm not proud of my decision but it's been made and there is nothing I can do about it now. It's not going to happen again so you can stop worrying." Bonnie explained to her friend.

"What was your fight about? Considering that Elena left out that you left with Kol and Klaus, she properly left some other things out too." Caroline asked and took a seat next to Bonnie.

"Everything was going fine. Elena didn't do or say anything wrong it was Damon. He got the whole ball rolling. Elena understood why I couldn't be around her but Damon didn't," Bonnie said, folding her arms on the table and resting her head on them. "I attacked Damon when he spoke about my mother and that was all Elena cared about. She no longer cared that I was hurting. She'd rather care for the source of my pain rather than me." Bonnie told Caroline with a bitter voice. "And that's when they stepped in," she said referring to the Originals. "And I know it's strange, but they did make me feel better."

"Oh, Bonnie," Caroline said with a soft voice before pulling her friend in for a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Both girls pulled away when the doorbell once again rang. "What now, Jewellery?" Caroline joked as the two of them walked to the front door.

Bonnie tensed up when she opened the door and saw Stefan standing there.

What the hell did he want?

"Stefan!" Caroline exclaimed, just as surprised to see him as Bonnie was. "What are you doing here; need Bonnie to do a spell for you?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure that Bonnie got home alright after leaving with Klaus and his brother," he answered, looking at Bonnie.

"Well, as you can see I'm fine now please leave," Bonnie said, about to shut the door in his face.

"Make sure you thank Elena for me for leaving that crucial bit of information out last night," Caroline said with folded arms. "I had no idea where Bonnie was and she did and acted like she didn't."

Stefan ignored Caroline and continued to speak to Bonnie. "I was just worried about you last night was all. I didn't want you to get hurt while you were with them."

Bonnie could sense the sincerity in the younger Salvatore's voice. He had been genuinely concerned about her and in the past that would have affected her, maybe made her cave and forgive him. Bonnie had always held a soft spot for Stefan but all of that was blown out the window the moment he decided her fate by a coin toss. She no longer felt anything for the vampire in front of her.

"If they hurt me, I wouldn't be surprised but I was surprised when you came to kill me Stefan. I felt hurt and I felt betrayed. Being hurt by your enemy is nothing compared to being hurt by your friend and that is what I considered you, Stefan. I considered you to be my friend – someone I trusted." She felt Caroline put a comforting hand on her arm as she continued to speak. "I meant everything I said yesterday, Stefan. You no longer have me to give you an easy solution to your problems and don't even think about bringing Elena into this because she made her choice the moment she cared more about Damon's pain than mine and now I've made mine. Goodbye, Stefan."

The young witch shut the door once she was finished speaking, not waiting for his reply.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked her once the door was closed.

Bonnie nodded her head and ran a hand through her messy curls.

Caroline seemed to think about something for a moment before she smiled brightly. "How about we go for a nice lunch at the Grill and then we stock up on junk food and have a movie marathon tonight?"

"I will agree so long as _The Covenant_ is involved," Bonnie answered with a mock sternness.

"A movie about four hot guys who happen to be witches and we see shirtless? Deal," Caroline agreed with a grin.

xxx

Bonnie and Caroline walked into the Grill and took a seat in one of the booths.

"Is Matt working today?" Bonnie asked Caroline as they looked over the menu.

Caroline shook her head. "He's working the night shift today," she answered.

One of the waitresses, Katie who went to their school, soon came over and took their order and once she left, Caroline leant forward and rested her elbows on the table. Bonnie could tell that she wanted to say something but was holding back.

"What now, Care?" Bonnie asked and took a sip of her drink.

"I want to know how you're doing, like how you're really feeling. I know what you're going through because I've been through the same thing with my dad so you know you can talk to me about it," Caroline said.

Bonnie sighed. "It's hard and I'm not over it but I do feel better after yesterday. Telling Elena and the Salvatore's how I really felt and even being around Klaus and Kol. It all just made me feel better," she replied honestly to her friend but immediately regretted it once she heard Klaus speak from behind her.

"Well; we are pleased that we were able to help," he said. Bonnie turned in her seat to see both him and Kol.

_Were they attached at the hip or something? _Bonnie thought and turned back in her seat. Every time she'd seen them they had been hanging off one another.

"Did you get my flowers?" He asked.

Bonnie nodded her head but never looked up at him. "Yup. Thanks I guess," she mumbled before looking up at Caroline for some help. Thankfully she got the message and stepped in.

"If you two don't mine Bonnie and I would like to spend some quality time… alone," she said, putting emphasis on the word 'alone'. "Without the two of you around," she added.

"Of course," Klaus replied smoothly. "We apologise for the intrusion and we are glad you're feeling better, Bonnie," he said with a sincerity that both the witch and baby vampire found odd.

The hybrid moved away from the two girls and his brother soon followed without a word.

"Does he ever speak?" Caroline asked quietly, referring to Kol.

Bonnie nodded and giggled. "If I remember correctly, he never shut up last night."

"Not that it matters anyway, the way he looked at you said it all," the blonde said with a sly grin.

The witch raised an eye brow at her friend. "What are you talking about?"

"He likes you… with his penis," she said in a sing song voice that caused Bonnie to nearly choke on her drink.

"Caroline, please!" Bonnie blushed and Caroline laughed loudly.

As Caroline was calming down from her laughter, the witch moved her green eyes over to the bar where Kol and Klaus were drinking. As soon as her eyes landed on Kol, he turned to look at her. The younger Original smiled, winked and raised his glass to her. If he heard what Caroline said, he certainly wasn't showing it.

Bonnie tried to hide her growing smile by looking back to Caroline who was reading a text message she received on her phone, a hopeful look on her face making Bonnie believe that she was hoping for a text from Tyler.

"Hey, we agreed to not speak or think of anything that could damper our good mood tonight," Bonnie frowned as she watched Caroline put her phone away with clear disappointment on her face meaning the text she got was indeed not from Tyler.

Before they left they had made a list of things and people that were off topic for the remainder of the day. That list comprised off: Abby, The Salvatore's, Elena, The Originals, Tyler and anything that has to do with the supernatural aspect of their current lives.

Caroline let out a heavy sigh, "I know; I just miss him," she said sullenly.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, and when he does you two will be stronger than ever," Bonnie tried to make her friend feel better but being careful not to reveal too much with Klaus in hearing distance.

"God, I hope so," Caroline breathed. She felt so hopeless in this whole situation. She wanted to be with Tyler while he went through all this. The young vampire didn't like sitting around and doing nothing while someone she loved was in pain. "At least things might be a little easier now that Klaus' attention has shifted," Caroline whispered across the table to her friend.

Caroline may not have let it show but she did not want Tyler to return while Klaus was chasing her. She didn't want him to think she was encouraging the older Hybrid's advances while Tyler was out breaking every bone in his body for her but now that Klaus had started to show some interest in Bonnie, some of her worried had now passed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her friend. Trust Caroline to be happy about this.

The baby vampire recomposed herself, wiping the frown off her face and replacing it with her usual bright, bubbly smile. Bonnie had always admired that her friend was able to smile even through some of the worst situations. That was something that Bonnie had never been able to do. Her father told her that for nearly a month after her Gram's death she didn't smile once but when she finally did it was caused by none other than Caroline Forbes.

"'No bad thoughts' time has officially started!" she grinned.

"Who was the text from?" Bonnie asked curiously as their meals arrived.

"I can't tell you that without violating our agreement," Caroline answered and tucking into her food.

Bonnie did a quick mental cross out of their list. Neither Stefan, Damon, the Originals had no need to contact her and Tyler hadn't contacted her since he left so odds are the text was from Elena.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," she added between mouthfuls of food, causing Bonnie to scrunch her nose up.

Ever since becoming a vampire, Bonnie had noticed Caroline's increased appetite for food. The blonde had later on revealed that it helped keep her real urges at bay.

Bonnie nodded at her friend and continued to eat her food.

xxx

Stefan Salvatore entered the Grill just as the two girls were preparing to leave. He was intent on speaking to Bonnie.

The younger Salvatore hadn't been able to relax since yesterday afternoon and every time he tried he found Bonnie plaguing his thoughts. He did not want her forgiveness, he **needed** it. Stefan knew that he didn't deserve it but he wasn't going to give up until he got it.

"Bonnie," he called when he neared their table. His voice coming across more desperate that he wanted.

The girl in questioned stiffened when she heard him call for her and on instinct Caroline had moved close to her and if her were not mistaken, he had the full attention of the two Original's at the bar. He had not noticed them until he called out for Bonnie; he heard a growl coming from one of them when he neared her.

"What now, Stefan?" Bonnie asked and shifted her bag higher on her shoulder and just as annoyed now as she was this morning. "Is Elena in trouble already?" she asked with a near lethal glare, daring him to ask her for something. Something that he clearly didn't deserve…which was pretty much everything short of pain in both Bonnie and Stefan's opinion.

"Can we speak alone?" he asked, pleading Caroline with his eyes to allow him and Bonnie to have a moment.

"No," both girls answered together.

Stefan sighed, accepting that he was not going to get Bonnie alone. He ran a hand roughly through his hair before he spoke. He wanted to do this without an audience. "I meant what I said yesterday when I apologised and you have every right not to believe me but it's true. I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you and it kills me knowing that I did hurt you. I can't take the way you're looking at me, like I'm a monster,"

Bonnie scoffed at that. "Well I'm sorry to break it to you Stefan but you are a monster," she said nonchalantly.

"And I hate that you see me like that!" Stefan said, nearly pulling his hair out.

Caroline and Bonnie shared a look, both of them finding Stefan's behaviour a little odd. He looked stressed, dishevelled and looked like he hadn't slept (or fed) in days

"What do you want from me, Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"Your forgiveness," he said, his hands dropping from his hair.

Bonnie shook her head and let out an incredulous laugh. "Forgiveness is earned, Stefan; not given." She said to him before moving to walk passed but stopped short when Stefan took a hold of her arm. The witch snapped around and glared at the vampire and he immediately dropped her arm.

"I'll earn it back, Bonnie, just tell me what to do and I'll do it," he said in a gentle and sincere voice.

"There is nothing you can do, Stefan," Bonnie told him in a flat, non-emotional tone before walking past him and heading to the exit.

Stefan watched helplessly as Bonnie left. He didn't know why this was affecting him so much, why he craved her forgiveness the way he did. He longed for the days where Bonnie looked at him as a friend rather than a heartless monster.

He was so deep in thought he didn't even notice Caroline still standing there, she was glaring at him yet he could see the sympathy and pity on her face.

"If you came here and expected a big reunion between you and Bonnie then you are an even bigger idiot that I thought," she said. "For Christ's sake, Stefan you killed her mother!" she said in a deadly whisper. "It's going to take **a lot **more than apologies to make up for that. You'll be lucky if she forgives you at all."

Stefan sank down onto a chair, head in his hands. "What can I do?" he asked Caroline in a child-like voice.

"Like Bonnie said, there isn't anything you can do. Give her some time and maybe she'll forgive you or maybe she won't but don't force it on her Stefan. Don't push her away by pushing for it. But for a start, keep your asshole of a brother away from her because I am fairly certain that Bonnie will kill him if he mouths off," Caroline said to Stefan before taking her leave to follow her best friend.

xxx

"I don't know what I would have done had she fallen for that," Kol commented as he watched Bonnie leave the Grill. Kol had a high first impression of Bonnie and one thing he noticed was that the girl didn't take any shit and had she given in to Stefan he may just have to reconsider.

"I have to admit, I did think for a moment that she was going to," Klaus added and turned to his brother.

"He is taking this rather hard," Kol noted as he watched the youngest Salvatore getting advice from Bonnie's friend.

Klaus scoffed. "Yes while Stefan is concerned for Bonnie, Elena is too busy finding comfort with Damon."

Earlier Klaus had been curious to see how the Doppelganger was taking the rejection from her friend and as it turns out she wasn't taking it too hard at all. Klaus was very much looking forward to when the time came when Elena would need a spell done and Bonnie was not going to be there for her to use. It would be a sweet moment.

xxx

**Hmm… not much Kol/Bonnie/Klaus action in this but I will be getting to it very very very soon because shortly Bonnie will be needing a lot of comfort ;D**

**I am considering adding Stefan to the mix. Yay or nay? Either way he will play a rather large part in the story but whether it be romantic or not depends.**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for the feedback; it warms my heart to know that you are enjoying this! Please keep my heart warm by reviewing! =D**

**Did anyone catch the little**_** Charmed**_** reference that I slipped in there?**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm a little ill so I can't be bothered to go through it**


	5. Accusations

_Bonnie Bennett knocked three times on the elaborately designed double glass doors that held the entrance to the Mikaelson mansion._

_She pulled her coat tighter to her body when the wind picked up and sent a chill down her and she found that it was a welcomed feeling. At the moment any feeling was welcomed._

_The front door finally opened and Klaus stood there with a fond smile on his face when he noticed it was Bonnie. "Bonnie, what brings you here this late?" he asked and his smile dropped a bit when he noticed her expression (or lack thereof). "What's wrong love?"_

_Bonnie raised her head a little more and shifted uncomfortably on the spot while looking for words. "Did you mean what you said before? If I needed anything?" she asked him and bit her lip._

_Klaus looked at her for a moment before stepping back and opening the door wider, motioning for her to come inside._

xxx

Earlier that morning the Bennett living room was scattered with various empty junk food wrappers and containers along with some soda cans and the empty Smirnoff bottle that the two girls downed while watching one of their many movies_._

Had somebody walked into the living room, they might have thought that more than two teenage girls were the cause of the messy surroundings.

Bonnie was covered in a fluffy red blanket and her head was resting on her mattress that she and Caroline had brought down while the rest of her body was on the floor. The main menu for the last movie they watchedwas playing in the background when the green eyed girl awoke with a groan and swatted away the candy wrapper that was attached to her cheek.

She rose her head to see Caroline sprawled out across the mattress and Bonnie frowned when she realised she had been kicked to the floor by the sleeping vampire. Typical Caroline. Bonnie let out another groan when she looked to the clock on the wall and saw that it was only six thirty in the morning. There was no way in hell she was getting up this early after falling asleep at around four so she climbed up on the mattress (pushing Caroline in the process) and curled up under her fuzzy blanket and tried to get some more shut eye.

xxx

Damon Salvatore watched his younger brother with a quizzical expression. "You want me to apologise to the witch?" he questioned.

Damon had found Stefan's behaviour since the confrontation two days before completely weird. Stefan had not been feeding nor had he been paying attention to Elena (not that Damon objected to being her sole source of comfort for her. Quite the contrary, actually). He'd been jittery and was constantly in motion; whether it be pacing or running a hand threw his unkempt hair. Stefan had been more concerned about the witch and gaining her forgiveness that anything else.

The older Salvatore was honestly concerned for his brother and there seemed to be more to it than Stefan just wanted forgiveness. It was like something (or someone) else was doing this to him. Like he wouldn't be able to rest until all was forgiven.

"Her name is Bonnie! She's more than just a witch, Damon." Stefan said in a harsh voice, one that made Damon narrow his eyes.

"Since when; since when do you care that she is more than just a witch?"

Stefan halted his actions and thought through his brother's words. He's always cared for Bonnie. He's always considered her more than just a witch or an easy solution to the problems they seem to find themselves in.

"I've always cared about her," he said and Damon scoffed loudly and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please! I don't know where this sudden concern for _Bonnie_ is coming from but get the fuck over it, Stefan. She will. She'll come to see how much of a brat she is being and she'll come crawling back," Damon said with a carefree shrug.

"We killed her mother, Damon!" Stefan stressed out. "Stop acting like she has no right to be mad at us! She has every right!"

"Oh look at you. Defending the witch, how sweet," Damon responded with a faux sweet voice. "Why don't you go over there on your knees and beg her to forgive you or have you tried that already?" He asked with spite.

"Why is it such a problem with you that I am trying to make amends with Bonnie?" he asked in a strained voice. "We did this to her and it should be us that makes it right."

Damon once again gave a shrug and leaned back in his chair. "Do and think whatever you want, Stefan. I don't really give a damn."

The younger Salvatore shook his head in despair before leaving his brother before he'd do something he'd later on regret.

Damon watched Stefan leave, a frown appearing on his face as soon as Stefan left. Something was definitely amiss and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

xxx

Elena Gilbert walked up to the doorsteps of the Bennett residence with Damon in tow. As soon as Stefan had left, Damon had contacted Elena to inform her of their little problem. He told her that Bonnie had obviously done something to Stefan and caused him to act so strangely about the entire situation. The younger Salvatore had never gone crazy with remorse before.

The brunette knocked on the door three times and waited for Bonnie to answer. A minute had passed and still nothing. She looked around and saw that Bonnie's car was in the drive way, so she was home. She looked down at her watch; it was just after ten so she should be up.

Damon, tired of waiting, brought his fist up to the door and pounded on it until the door finally swung open but it wasn't Bonnie standing there but Caroline, looking tired and a little messy and Elena swore that there was some chocolate stains on her shirt.

"What the fuck?" Caroline swore when she opened the door.

The young vampire was not one for swearing and cursing but she was tired as all hell and the presence of Damon and Elena were very unwelcomed here.

"Where is Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"Asleep," the blonde answered as she rang a hand through her tangled hair. "Why; finally come to apologise?"

Before Elena could even answer, Damon scoffed loudly. "I think she'll be the one to do the apologising."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a tired expression.

Elena glared at Damon before continuing. "We aren't accusing Bonnie of anything but Stefan has been acting really weird lately and Damon thinks that Bonnie may have cast some sort of spell," she explained in a soft tone.

"Is it that hard to believe that Stefan might actually feel guilty for what he did and want to make it right?"

Elena shook her head. "No; not at all. It's just he's been acting really weird. He's not feeding or sleeping. Making things right is all he can think about. It just doesn't seem normal."

"So you automatically assume that I cast a spell on him?" Bonnie's voice sounded as she came to stand next to Caroline, looking just about the same as the vampire.

"What else are we supposed to assume? You've got the motive to do something like this," Damon spat.

"You killed my mother, Damon. I could do anything to either you or Stefan and be completely justified in my actions but I won't because I'm not like you. I don't know what is happening to Stefan and quite frankly I don't care. Just leave me alone. All of you," Bonnie said to both Damon and Elena before shutting the door in their faces.

"Why won't they just leave me alone?" Bonnie mumbled as she leant back against the door. "Am I not allowed to be angry for what they did?"

Caroline put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Of course you are but you know Elena. She can't handle anyone being mad at her." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"How could she take his side? We've known each other longer and have gone through so much together. How come that means nothing to her now?" Bonnie's voice broke as she spoke.

Caroline pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Don't worry about Elena. We've got each other. I'm always going to be here for you, nothing and no one will ever change that."

xxx

The rest of the day had been a busy one. Caroline had done everything in her power to keep Bonnie distracted from what Elena and Damon had said. Caroline had been in a major baking mood so she forced Bonnie to bake an insane amount of cupcakes and cookies.

Bonnie had inherited her Grams' secret recipes after she passed away and nobody liked Sheila Bennett's cupcakes as much as Caroline.

But later that evening, after Caroline had left (with a good portion of what they baked); Bonnie sat on her bed with her head in her hands. She had no idea what to make of Damon's accusations. Did he really believe that she would cast some sort of spell on Stefan; one that would make him go crazy until he was forgiven? Bonnie wasn't even sure if a spell like that existed, let alone cast it if it did. If Bonnie wanted an apology from him, she'd want an honest to God, heartfelt one.

She released a deep sigh and got up from her bed and went to fetch her coat. Maybe a walk in the fresh air would do her good. Clear her head a bit. Bonnie opened her wardrobe and pulled out her coat and slid it on, a rustling sound in one of the pockets catching her attention. Her brows furrowed as she dug her hand in the pocket and pulled out the item, her breath catching when she realised what it was.

Abby's note.

The one she wasn't ready to read the other day.

Bonnie continued to stare at the bright white envelope that had her name written in neat cursive script. She contemplated on whether to read it or not. Was she ready to hear (or in this case read) what Abby had to say?

She let out another sigh, deciding that this day can't get much worse she sat back down on her bed and opened the envelope with slightly shaky hands. Bonnie pulled out the folded bit of paper and braced herself for whatever was awaiting.

_Bonnie,_

_Walking out on you was the single, most hardest thing I've ever had to do. I loved you more than anything in this world. I'm sorry for all the pain that I caused you and nothing I could have said or done could have ever made up for that. Not a day went by that I didn't think about you, wondering what kind of women that you grew up to be and dreaming about the day when I would finally meet my baby. Bonnie, you have grown into such a beautiful and strong woman and I'm grateful that I was given a chance to witness that. I was given a gift in meeting you again and you'll never know just how much it meant to me that you let me back into your life._

_Words cannot describe how much I am proud of you._

_I would have loved nothing more than to spend more time with you but I am sure you understand why I have made the decision to not complete the transition. _

_You are my daughter and no matter how far away I was from you, I loved you._

She felt nothing after reading the letter. There was not a single emotion flowing through her. Not sadness, not anger, not despair. Nothing. She wanted to feel something. Anything.

And that is how she ended up there, at the doorstep of the Mikaelson mansion, being let in by Klaus.

xxx

**Sorry for the shortness but I have decided to leave it here. **

**I am planning to have some juiciness in the next chapter!**

**So from what I've read, most of you are okay with idea of Stefan joining the mix. I am still deciding but I do have something planned and it has something to do with something Damon thought and/or said.**

**Funnily enough, while I was writing this for a moment I thought it was a Stefonnie story lol.**

**Also, if you are an Elena and Damon fan (fans of the ship and of the characters separately) I am sorry but this story is going to have a lot of bashing on their part.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the wait.**

**Please review and sorry for any mistakes.**


	6. You're Ours, Bonnie Bennett

"What do you need, love?" Klaus asked as they stood in the foyer.

Bonnie stood in front of him, looking down at her feet. Looking up at him only when his hand came under her chin and gently tilted her head up to look at him. She had no idea what came over her when she leant up and pressed her lips against his.

Klaus' hand moved from her chin to her neck and added a bit of pressure to the kiss while her hands rested on his chest.

It was a slow, sweet kiss but it was enough to cause Bonnie to feel something, which is what she wanted.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Kol interrupted them as he came sauntering down the stairs with a cheery smile. "Starting the party without me are we?"

While she watched him walk to them, she had a sudden flashback to the day she spent here. She remembered having a rather intense make out session with the youngest male Original. The memory caused a rush of emotion to sore through her – or more specifically, lust.

Bonnie's eyes drifted down to his lips and realised how much she wanted them back on her skin and he must have known that already because when he reached her, he crashed their lips together in a kiss that was the complete opposite to the kiss she shared with Klaus just mere minutes earlier. This one wasn't soft and sweet, it was full of heat, hunger and desire.

"Mm, so much better when you are sober," Kol hummed appreciatively against her lips when they pulled away to breathe.

"Not that we mind, love, but what exactly has brought this on?" Klaus asked her as he stood close behind her, hands on her waist and ran his lips over her neck. He wasn't going to let his brother have all the fun.

"I don't want to talk about it," she told them and reached around to pull Klaus' mouth to hers. "I just want to forget about it," she added just before their lips connected in another kiss.

"Are you sure this is how you want to go about it?" Kol said lowly into her ear, lips brushing ever so lightly against the shell. "Because we cannot guarantee that we will be able to stop ourselves if you change your mind half way through," he warned and ghosted his lips along her pulse point.

"I won't," she panted when Klaus released her lips. "I want this," she breathed before bringing her mouth down to Kol's neck.

"And who are we to deny you of your request," Kol grinned and pulled Bonnie up to capture her lips in a bruising kiss.

"I suggest we take this somewhere else," Klaus said from behind her before he pulled the witch away from Kol and wrapped her legs around his waist when he lifted her up. "I'd hate to get interrupted should Rebekah or Elijah return unexpectedly," he added trailed kisses down up her throat before finally connecting their lips.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and before she knew it she was in what she assumed to be Klaus' bedroom, Kol not too far behind.

Klaus walked with humans pace towards his king sized bed and gently laid her out on the luxurious, white Egyptian cotton sheets before crawling on top of her and continued to kiss her with the newly found hunger and desire he held for her.

Their tongues tangled and when his hand slipped under her shirt to gently caress her soft skin, Bonnie completely lost herself to her senses. The only thing she could feel was his hands on her skin and she never wanted it to end.

Her hands ran down his sides and gripped the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. "Off," she muttered. She wanted more of him.

She could feel him smirk against her lips before pulling away just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Her hands going straight to his chest before exploring the rest of his bare torso, enjoying when he would occasionally flinch when her hands would touch a sensitive place.

"Am I going to get in on this anytime soon?" they could hear Kol's annoyed voice come from the other side of the room.

The youngest male Original hated being left out.

"I apologise, brother," Klaus said and pulled himself away from Bonnie with his perfect smirk still intact and his eyes never left the panting girl underneath him. "It's hard to not get carried away with this one."

As soon as Klaus rolled off Bonnie, Kol was right there to take his place and sat on the bed to pull Bonnie up into his lap, her legs on either side of him.

"Arms up," he told her and pulled her shirt over her head when she complied, leaving her just in her jeans and black lace bra.

Kol leant down to kiss the top of her breasts and Bonnie felt the pleasure shoot through her and began to feel the wetness pulling between her legs. She let out a loud moan when she felt his tongue run down her sternum. The Original pushed her back down on to the bed to kiss lower on her stomach and abdomen.

Bonnie nearly lost it when he licked just above the waist band of her jeans and she wanted the offending clothing long gone. "Take them off," she said.

"With pleasure," he purred and began to unbutton her jeans and slid them down her legs and tossed them over his shoulder, not caring about where they landed. "Oh, God," he moaned when the smell of her arousal hit him.

"Now who isn't sharing," Klaus grunted, her scent hitting him just as hard as it did his brother. He wanted the witch more than ever now. He wanted to push his brother away from her, rip the black lace underwear off her and drive himself deep within her.

"Just let me do this, Nik," he said and began to pull down her underwear. "I have to taste her," he whispered before he looked up at her. "Can I, Bonnie? Can I taste you?"

Bonnie's heart was beating erratically and her breath was coming out in short pants as she looked down to Kol whose head was between her legs, eyes looking into hers as he waited for her to answer him. Bonnie nodded her head. "Please," she begged. She just needed to be touched.

The witch felt the Original spread her legs and she let out a loud gasp and gripped onto the bed sheets when she felt his tongue lick once up her slit and then once again. Bonnie felt Klaus take her hand when Kol's fingers parted her folds and his tongue swirled around her little nub.

"Oh, God," she panted, her other hand gripping onto the back of Kol's head. "Don't stop," she breathed and felt herself beginning to grind against his face as she felt the pleasure building in the pit of her stomach. "More," she demanded breathlessly.

Bonnie could feel Kol smirk against her and she felt his tongue circle her clit before plunging the wet appendage inside of her. She could feel the pleasure building intensely as he moved his tongue in and out of her.

"Kol!" she cried out as she felt herself nearing the edge.

"Cum for him, Bonnie," she heard Klaus purr into her ear and she let out another loud moan when she felt Kol's hand slide under her backside and lift her hips off the bed so he could thrust his tongue deeper inside of her and when he began to do that, it didn't take long for Bonnie to fall over the edge and she came hard with a silent scream and Kol drank up it all up with a satisfied moan.

"You taste so good," he told her and lapped up the rest before sliding back up their body and kissing her deeply, pushing his tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself. "Do you want Nik now?" he asked her softly and pushed some hair out of her face.

As much as Kol wanted to be the one inside her, he knew that Bonnie was a virgin and well, he wasn't exactly the most gentle lover so he believed that Niklaus would be the better option for her first time.

Bonnie nodded her head and bit her lip and Kol chuckled. "How much do you want him?"

"So much. Klaus please!" she begged.

"Sweetheart, call me Nik," he said lowly in her ear as he got on top of her, settling himself between her legs. Klaus had long since shed his clothes and pressed the head of his erection against her. "Are you ready, Bonnie?" he asked and pulled one of her legs over his waist and she put her arms around his neck.

"Please do it," she mumbled into his neck and with one quick thrust, he was inside of her.

Bonnie bit down on Klaus' neck to stop herself from screaming out in pain as he broke through her virginity.

Between her tightness and her biting down hard on his neck, Klaus was finding it incredibly hard to keep from moving as he allowed her time to adjust to him.

"How does she feel, brother?" Kol asked desperately as he moved his hand up and down his shaft.

"She's so tight… so hot and wet," he grunted out. "I need to move, Bonnie," he said to her, no longer able to contain himself.

He started off with shallow, gentle thrusts until he felt her responding, hips lifting into his as she begged for more friction between them. Bonnie dug her nails into his back as his thrusts got deeper and harder. The pain she felt being pushed aside for pleasure and she threw her head back into the pillow in ecstasy when he pulled out and pushed back in all the way.

"Harder," she groaned as her nails scratched down his back, leaving red marks for only a moment before his skin healed itself. "Nik," she nearly screamed out when he followed her wishes and drove into her harder.

Klaus sat up and brought Bonnie with him, the new angle allowing him to go deeper. One of his hands went to wrap around her back while the other went between her legs and rubbed her clit.

"So beautiful, Bonnie. You feel so good around me," he breathed he kissed her roughly, hand on her back moving to grip her hair. He could feel her quivering around him and knew that she was close.

He and Kol locked eyes over Bonnie's shoulder and Kol noticed Klaus' eyes change and his fangs descend and the younger brother smirked and let his own show as he made his way over to the two.

Klaus had moved the hair off Bonnie's right shoulder and brought his lips down to the skin while Kol sat behind her and bent so his lips were at her right hip and at the same time, both sunk their fangs into her flesh, marvelling at the scream that left her lips as she came at the same time.

Both brothers took a few mouthfuls of her blood before pulling away and Klaus thrust into her a few more times before he spilt inside of her.

Bonnie, although tired, felt completely relaxed and at ease as she came down from her high. "That was… wow," she giggled and struggled to keep her eyes opened as she rested her forehead against Klaus' after he placed a sweet kiss to her lips.

"I can't wait until it's me inside of you," Kol's husky voice whispered into her ear as he pulled her off Klaus and placed her in the middle of the bed. "But not tonight because you look completely spent," he added and pulled the covers down on the bed so she could get under them and he smiled tenderly when he saw that she was practically asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

He wasn't at all surprised either, between what they had just done and everything she had gone through the last few weeks it's no wonder she's burnt out.

Both Kol and Klaus joined Bonnie under the covers, Kol's front was pressed against her back as he lightly traced the bite mark he left on her hip while Klaus' hand gently caressed her thigh.

Kol let out a contempt sigh. "I'm not letting this end here, Nik. She's something special and I want to keep her with us. I want her to be ours," he said to his brother while he traced the mark he left on her. His mark.

"If she wants to be ours then she will be. We can't force her," Klaus answered and moved some damp hair out of her face.

"I don't think we'll have to," he replied with a smile and kissed the sleeping girl's cheek. "You're ours, Bonnie Bennett," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took me so long to get out and I'm still very new to writing smut (I plan on working my way up to the more explicit stuff) so I hope it wasn't too horrible or awkward or cringe worthy. <strong>

**I really appreciate all the feedback I have gotten! You are all amazing!**

**And I apologise for any mistakes.**

**xxx**


	7. The Morning After

Bonnie awoke the next morning and as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings she took a couple of moments to remember where she was and with a naked arm slung lazily over her and along with the lack of clothing, it didn't take long for her to recall the events of last night.

The witch looked around the room and noticed Klaus nowhere in sight and saw that it was Kol that was asleep besides her. Bonnie couldn't help but smile at how calm and peaceful his face looked whilst he was sleeping but she pushed that thought aside and ignored the dull ache between her legs as she slowly and carefully removed his arm from her waist and made a move to slip off the bed.

"Don't even think about," she heard Kol mutter from behind her. Bonnie turned to face him and saw that he was laying propped up on his elbow as he smirked at her.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked him and wrapped the sheet tighter around her, and feeling a little embarrassed at being caught about to sneak out.

"Longer than you," he replied and crawled over to her to attach his lips to her neck, biting down on the soft flesh causing her to release a low moan. "You weren't planning on sneaking out on us were you?" he asked against her neck.

"I've got to get home," she replied with a soft moan as he removed the sheet covering her to run a gentle hand over the bite mark he left on her right hip. "My dad is returning home tonight," she managed to get out when his kisses and bites moved down to her shoulder.

"We will get you home on time, don't worry," he said between kisses. "But first, there is a little something else on my mind," he said before he gently pushed Bonnie back to lie on the bed and he moved to hover over her before pressing their lips together in a scorching kiss.

Kol's hand glided down her body and gripped her thigh and lifted it around his waist, allowing him to rub against her already drenched core.

Bonnie moaned and began to grind against him to get more of the feeling that she was beginning to love. "Please, Kol," she nearly begged and wrapped her other leg around him too. "I need you," she murmured against his lips.

Kol smirked at the witch below him and lined himself up at her dripping wet entrance. "Ready, my beauty?" he asked and Bonnie nodded her head.

The youngest male Original's movements were the opposite of his brother's the previous night. While Klaus started off gentle, Kol's thrusts were hard and deep and brought Bonnie's pleasure to a whole new level.

Bonnie threw her head back against the mattress and let out a loud moan when he hit that special spot inside of her. The feeling intensified when Kol began to focus on that spot as he started to hit it continuously with hard and powerful thrusts.

"Oh, God…don't…stop," she managed to get out between harsh breathing.

Bonnie let out a surprised gasp when Kol suddenly used his vampire speed and switched their positions, he was on his back and he gripped Bonnie's hips tightly as she started to impale herself on him.

Bonnie loved this new position as it allowed Kol to go deeper inside of her and by the looks of Kol's clenched jaw and the sounds he was making, he loved it too.

"Tell me you're close, Bonnie," he grunted out. He wanted her to cum before he did and he was so close to exploding, he didn't know how much longer he'd last.

"So close," she breathed out and bent down to take Kol's nipple between her teeth, biting down hard.

One of Kol's hands tangled in her hair, keeping her head where it was while the other went down between her legs, rubbing and messaging it roughly.

"Are you going to cum for me, Bonnie?" he whispered hotly in her ear when he felt her clenching around him. "Are you going to scream my name when I make you fall apart around me?" and when Kol pinched her clit, she felt herself explode around him as she came undone with a silent scream and Kol soon following after a few more thrusts.

Bonnie went limp against the vampire, breathing heavily into his neck. "That was amazing," she panted with a giggle.

"It certainly was," he replied with a smile and held her close to him. If last night hadn't convinced him, this morning certainly would have. She was officially theirs.

xxx

After their morning rendezvous, Kol and Bonnie curled up under the covers and ended up falling back asleep. And when she woke up, Klaus' was back lying next to her with an arm around her.

"Morning, lovely," he greeted when he noticed she was awake and gave her a kiss.

"Where were you earlier?" she asked quietly and traced her fingers up and down his arm.

"Rebekah discovered something the other night and she wanted to talk about it this morning," he replied pulled her closer to his body.

"Top secret Original stuff?" she questioned with a slight smile. Bonnie wasn't even worried about what the Originals could be cooking up. As far as she was concerned, it wasn't her problem anymore.

"Something like that," he said and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sure that Kol took excellent care of you this morning," he added and Bonnie blushed lightly and nodded her head.

"After I caught her trying to sneak out on us," Kol spoke up from her other side, moving closer to her and placing a kiss on the back of her neck as his hand snaked up the front of her body to grasp her breast, kneading it.

Klaus enjoyed watching Bonnie's eyes close and her lips parting in a silent sigh of pleasure as his own hand slid down to gently rub her sensitive clit.

"Mm… that feels so good," Bonnie moaned out to both of them. Bonnie felt like she was in heaven with both of them either side of her and their hands pleasuring her body.

"Get used to the feeling of being worshipped, Bonnie," Klaus whispered against her ear and slipped a finger inside of her.

Kol took a hold of Bonnie's leg with his free hand and threw is back over his body, giving his brother more access to her but Klaus had a better idea.

"Sit her on the edge of the bed," he told Kol as he got off the bed and went to his knees beside the bed.

Kol followed Klaus' directions and sat her in front of him. Bonnie leant back against Kol who sat behind her as Klaus pushed her thighs apart, spreading them wide.

Klaus ran his tongue along her slit and between Kol whispering deliciously dirty things in her ear while tweaking and pinching her hard nipples and Klaus' tongue doing all sort of sinful things to her body, the young witch wasn't sure how much more she could take.

One of Bonnie's hands gripped Klaus' sandy hair as he switched between kissing, licking and sucking on her clit and her other hand grabbed the back off Kol's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

The witch gasped into Kol's mouth when Klaus dipped his tongue inside of her and she pulled away from him to look down at the older Original and she started to heat up even more when she watch Klaus' tongue move in and out of her.

"Oh, God…I need more," she whimpered as she continued to watch Klaus fuck her with his tongue.

"Our little witch is insatiable," Kol said with a smirk. "Better pick up your game, brother."

Klaus ignored his brother as his eyes were on Bonnie to make sure that she was still watching his movements when he added two fingers, curling them inside of her.

Kol's hands glided from her breasts and down her thighs to her knees where he hook his hands around them and lifted so that her knees were bent and her feet rested flat against the edge of the bed, leaving her completely opened and exposed to Klaus.

Bonnie moved against him as he sucked on her little nub and moved three fingers inside of her, pushing them as deep as he could.

"I'm going to…oh, God," she could barely get the words out; all she could focus on was the Original between her legs. "Fuck!" she groaned and closed her eyes, welcoming the feeling of her incoming orgasm and she fell back against Kol's chest, completely exhausted as she felt herself cum over Klaus' fingers and tongue.

"Oh, Klaus," she moaned with a blissful smile as Klaus lapped up her juices. "That felt so good," she breathed out and mewled softly as he continued to lick at her.

Kol released her legs when Klaus had drunken up all that she gave and the two of them shared a look.

The day was far from over for Bonnie.

xxx

By the time Klaus and Kol took Bonnie home later that afternoon, Klaus had taken Bonnie twice more. Once in the shower and then again from behind on the bed whilst Kol had eaten her out on the kitchen counter top and was completely surprised when Bonnie pushed him into the wall and dropped to her knees and took his length into her mouth.

Thank god for the vampire blood they made her drink throughout the day otherwise she wouldn't have been able to walk right now.

When they arrived at her house, Bonnie was surprised when she spotted Stefan sitting on the front steps of her porch.

"What's he doing here?" Kol questioned with a sneer directed at the younger Salvatore brother.

Stefan's head snapped up when Bonnie stepped out of the backseat of Klaus' car, eyes narrowing when Kol and Klaus soon followed.

"Bonnie, what are you doing with them?" he asked with concern and tried to reach for her after he stood up but Klaus grabbed his wrist in a tight hold before he could make contact with her.

"That's none of your business, Stefan. What are you doing here?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

"I need to talk to you," he replied with a desperate edge to his voice.

Bonnie studied Stefan and she could definitely see why Damon and Elena were concerned about him. He looked like hell.

"What about?" she asked and folded her arms across her chest. "Have to come to accuse me of putting a spell on you too?" Both Kol and Klaus looked at her after she spoke and she shook them off. "I'll explain later," she said to them and turned back to Stefan.

Stefan shook his head. "I need help."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Of course you do," she scoffed. "What is it now? Is Elena in trouble again?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"I don't know what's happening to me," Stefan stressed out.

"That's your problem, Stefan, not mine," she replied and pushed past him to walk to her front door.

"Please help me. I need help," his tone made Bonnie stop in her tracks. He sounded so sad…so vulnerable, and scared.

Bonnie pushed the feeling of wanting to help Stefan deep down. "I'm sorry, Stefan but this isn't my problem, it's yours so you fix it," she said without looking back at him.

She refused to let them walk over her again. She refused to help them only to have it thrown back in her face eventually.

"Bonnie, please!" he begged but she refused to turn around and face.

"Can you get rid of him, please?" Bonnie asked to either Kol or Klaus and when she turned around a few seconds later both Stefan and Klaus were nowhere in sight.

"Are you alright?" Kol asked as he walked up to her on the porch and stroked her cheek.

Bonnie gave a not so convincing smile and nodded her head. "Can I ask a question?" she asked, desperate for a topic change.

"Of course you can."

"This might sound stupid or whatever but was last night and today a one-time thing?" she asked a little shyly.

"If it was a one-time thing, I would not have stopped you from sneaking out this morning," he said and pulled her closer to him. "And I have not done nearly enough with you today," he said in a low voice that made her insides knot. "You are ours, Bonnie," he whispered in her ear and placed a heated kiss to her lips before disappearing.

As soon as Bonnie stepped inside her house and closed the door, she remembered why she ran from it in the first place. Everything came flooding back. Abby's death, her fight with Elena.

Everything.

It was then she realised why she ran to Kol and Klaus in the first place. They gave her an escape; they made her feel wanted and desirable. They gave her what she wanted.

She had no clue what it was she had with the two of them (or if there was anything between them at all) but all she did know was that right now it was what she needed.

xxx

**I think that it is pretty safe to say that the smut-fest of this story has officially begun so if it does bother you I suggest you turn back now!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I love reading them!**

**I have also decided not to add romantic Stefonnie, but there will be a friendship….and maybe some Stebekah.**

**Like I said earlier, there is something up with Stefan and you will find out what in the next chapter.**

**Anywhoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**xxx**


	8. Dirty Little Secrets

Bonnie met Caroline at the _Mystic Grill _the very next day and the bubbly blonde vampire immediately noticed that something was up with her witchy friend.

"What have you done?" she playfully interrogated her friend when she sat down across from her. "And why did it take you so long to get back to me?" she asked, referring to the many calls she left Bonnie during the witch's secret rendezvous with the two Original brothers.

"To answer your first question, nothing and your second question, I just needed some alone time," she answered her friend whose eyes narrowed, not believing a word her friend was telling her.

"You are a terrible liar, Bonnie Bennett. What have you been doing?"

'_The Original brothers,' _she kept herself from saying. "Nothing!" Bonnie defended herself and Caroline gave her a look that said she knew differently.

"The more you defend yourself the more I know your lying," Caroline stated. "Just give up, Bonnie," she continued and Bonnie rolled her eyes at the baby vampire, letting out a sigh of defeat.

"If I tell you, will your promise not to tell another soul, living, dead or un-dead?" Bonnie asked her friend who nodded with a wide grin.

"I was with…Kol and Klaus," she confessed to her friend and avoided all eye contact as she looked around the grill.

"Doing what?" Caroline questioned with narrowed eyes.

"…everything?" Bonnie replied and Caroline nearly spat her drink out.

"Did you…with them?" she asked with a hint of disbelief and shock in her voice and Bonnie nodded her head. "Oh, my God," she murmured before a smile appeared on her face and he hand shot to her mouth to hold in her laugh.

Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek and narrowed her eyes in annoyance at her friend.

"I'm sorry!" Caroline said through her laugh. "It's just you had sex with Klaus!" she continued to giggle and the witch glared at her.

"Keep your voice down," she scolded her blonde friend. "I'd rather not have everyone in the grill know." Caroline nodded her apology and bit down on her lip to keep in the remains of her laughter. "It's not that big of a deal!" Bonnie said with a roll of her green eyes.

"It kind of is," Caroline replied, her smile still as bright as ever on her face. "You lost your virginity. It's a very big deal!"

"Well, can we not make it?" she pleaded and turned her attention to the drink in front of her.

"No," Caroline shot her request down quickly.

"Aren't you even a little grossed out that it was Klaus?" Bonnie questioned the blonde. Even she was having a hard time believing the events that had taken part just a night ago.

"As well as his brother? And that my innocent Bonnie Bennett's first time was a threesome?" Caroline shot back with a huge grin on her face. "I'm proud."

Bonnie shook her head at her friend and gave a light scoff. She was glad that Caroline wasn't mad or disgusted by what she did but she also was not expecting her to be so bubbly about it either.

Caroline's eyes shot up and eyed something over Bonnie's head. "Code Red, Original brothers have entered the grill," she said and sent Bonnie a wicked grin. "Original brothers that you had hot supernatural sex with it," she added in a dramatic whisper.

"Caroline, stop!" Bonnie pleaded and slapped her friend's arm who just laughed in response. "They aren't coming over here are they?" she asked Caroline in a hushed tone.

The blonde shook her head after she watched the two of them settle up at the bar. "You're safe. I don't even think they noticed us."

"Thank God," Bonnie muttered with a relieved sigh.

She hadn't seen or heard from the two of them since they dropped her off at her home yesterday afternoon and she wasn't sure how their next encounter would go.

"Would you stop looking up at them!" Bonnie chided Caroline when she noticed the blonde's eyes keep flickering towards the Originals. "I don't want them to know I'm here."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," Caroline giggled and looked back at Bonnie but she couldn't resist and took another peak but just as she looked up, Kol turned around. She quickly looked back down. "Whoopsie," she said and gave Bonnie an apologetic smile. "I think you've been spotted," she told her and saw Kol get his brother's attention.

Bonnie groaned and sunk further into her seat when she felt both eyes of the Original brothers burning into the back of her head.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! What's the big deal, Bon?" Caroline questioned and folded her arms atop the table. "Are you having awkward day after regrets?"

Bonnie made sure her voice was extra quiet when she answered Caroline, she really didn't want either Kol or Klaus to listen in. "That's the thing, Care," Bonnie started. "I don't regret any of it but what exactly does it say about me if I let myself get involved with two Original's?"

A tiny grin appeared on Caroline's lips and she leant a little closer towards Bonnie. "Let me just say this, if I weren't completely crazy in love with Tyler and was in your shoes, I'd see it where it goes."

"That doesn't really help me, Care," Bonnie replied.

The two girls were very different when it came to relationships, Caroline was a lot more open and when there was something she wanted, she went for it. Bonnie sometimes wished she could be as confident as her blonde friend but the witch kept getting burnt when it came to relationships. After what happened with Jeremy, she kind of just gave up.

And getting involved with two brothers seemed like a recipe for disaster.

"Okay, how about this? They aren't Damon and Stefan and you certainly are not Elena," Caroline said. "It's not going to be like you're going to be bouncing between them and wondering which one you're in love with," Bonnie looked up at her. She was right because love wouldn't be involved, she could never see herself loving either of them. "And I get the feelings that those two actually respect each other and know how to share without dangerous tantrums being thrown. I think that if you be open and honest with them, they'll be open and honest with you and if you're really worried about what other people will think, don't let them know. Keep it between the three of you and me obviously."

Caroline refused to be left out of the loop with this.

Bonnie sighed and sat up right in her seat. Caroline had made a lot of sense and put a bit more perspective on things. One thing that had been playing on Bonnie's mind since she returned home after their secret tryst was how much she didn't want to end up like Elena and her situation with Damon and Stefan.

She didn't want to deal with that much drama. She wanted something uncomplicated, easy and fun.

"You can be so wise sometimes," Bonnie smiled to her friend.

"I know!" Caroline beamed. "I surprise myself sometimes."

Caroline's phone beeped on the table and Bonnie watched the blonde's eyes widen when she looked at her phone. Caroline slid the phone across the table for Bonnie to see.

Tyler was calling.

The vampire's eyes then went over Bonnie's head and the witch understood. Klaus was still unaware of Tyler's location and Caroline wanted to keep it that way.

"I'll distract him," Bonnie read her mind and Caroline gave her a grateful smile.

"I love you forever," Caroline grinned and blew Bonnie a kiss before she hurried out of the grill so she didn't miss Tyler's call.

Bonnie nearly jumped when she heard Kol slide into the booth besides her. "What was her hurry?"

Caroline hadn't even been got seconds and Kol had already moved in. "You don't wait long, do you?"

Kol shook his head and leant in to kiss her but Bonnie put her hand on his face and pushed him away. Kol pouted and moved back.

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked.

"Not in public, I don't want anyone knowing what's going on," she told him in hushed tones.

A wicked smirk crossed his face and she felt his hand on her thigh. "Then why don't we go somewhere a little more private?"

"Behave yourself, Kol," Klaus chided when he joined the two at the booth, sitting across from them.

Kol threw his hands up in surrender before placing them on top of the table.

"Maybe later," Bonnie replied to Kol's suggestion with a smirk of her own.

Whatever reservations she had about the three of them quickly flew out the window as soon as Kol sat down next to her. She just wanted to keep things between them private is all.

"How are you today, love?" Klaus asked her with a heart stopping smile.

"I'm fine," she coyly replied when her mind flashed back to the night she spent with the hybrid. She definitely wanted a repeat of that and she knew Kol did too but Klaus was a little harder to read.

"Did Stefan tell you what was going on with him?" Bonnie asked Klaus. The youngest Salvatore had been weighing on her mind ever since she found him at her doorstep yesterday afternoon. It had pretty much confirmed that something was wrong with him and she was curious if Klaus had noticed the change in the vampire and honestly she just wanted to skip any possible awkward day after talk.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of his drink. Klaus did notice the difference in Stefan and his desperation for Bonnie but Klaus didn't really care. Stefan wasn't Klaus' concern.

"Has he been bothering you again?" Kol asked her and his arm slipped over her shoulders.

Bonnie shook her head and removed Kol's arm (she still didn't want to be seen being friendly with them and he still didn't get that). "No. He's just been weird."

"No need to concern yourself with him, love," Klaus told her. "He's not your problem."

"And if he tries to be, I'll kill him," Kol said with a smirk.

"How was he when you were with him?" she asked, ignoring Kol's comment. "It just feels like there is something more than guilt going on."

"Guilt can destroy a man and Stefan is someone who tends to let his emotions take over," Klaus said to her. "I wouldn't worry about it, love. Once he finds out what his dearest Elena has been up to with his brother he won't even worry about apologising to you and he'll leave you alone."

Bonnie arched a brow at the hybrid and she heard Kol snigger from next to her. "What do you mean?"

"Damon has seen his opportune moment to move in on Elena and it seems to be working quite well for him, wouldn't you say, brother?" Klaus turned to Kol who gave an amused smirk.

"Have you been spying on them?" Bonnie questioned and sent disapproving looks to the two of them.

"Just making sure they're staying away from you," Kol replied. "We'd hate for them to cause trouble for you."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the younger Original. "Stay away from them. I don't want anything to do with them anymore. I don't even want to know what's going on in their lives. Elena is no longer my concern."

"Glad to hear that," Klaus gave her a smirk. "I just hope you do stick to your word and don't run back to her when she no doubt finds herself in trouble."

"I'm sure Damon will be her knight in shining armour like he's wanted to be for the last year," Bonnie replied and rolled her eyes at the mere thought of Damon.

"I love it when you get all spiteful," Kol grinned. "All you need to do is burn him alive and you'll be a woman after my own heart."

Both Bonnie and Klaus rolled their eyes at Kol.

"As much as I'd hate to cut this short, I need to go speak with Elijah," Klaus announced and finished off the rest of his drink. His eyes met hers. If Kol and the table weren't in his right, he'd probably kiss her and whisper to her all the things he would do to her the next time they met. Instead, he settled for his hand covering hers on the table and an intense gaze that was filled with promises. "I'll be seeing you soon, love."

Klaus had only stopped by the grill for a quick drink. If he had known Bonnie would have been there today he would have met with Elijah another time. And he really envied Kol right about now.

Klaus had only been gone a minute before she spoke up. "You know when I said maybe later?" Bonnie questioned Kol and he nodded, a grin forming on his face. "I think it's later," she said.

xxx

They met in the men's room of the grill. According to Kol, Rebekah was at home – which wasn't a problem for Kol but it was for her and she didn't feel right about inviting him into her home just yet so they compromised.

Their lips moved furiously against each other and hands wondered shamelessly.

"Your friend was right," Kol said to her and pulled back from their kiss. "Nik and I are not the Salvatore's and whatever issues we have with each other, we'll never involve you in them."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him and she whacked his shoulder. "Eavesdropping is rude," she scolded him.

"So Nik said," he rolled his eyes. "I tuned out after that, don't worry," he said and gave her a charming smile. "But I am being serious, you don't need to worry about the three of us turning into the love triangle of doom take two," he assured her with a chuckle. His fingers began to undo the buttons on her jeans and pull down the zipper. "The only thing Nik and I will compete about in terms of you," -his lips covered hers to cover the gasp she let out when his hands slid into her jeans and panties- "is finding out who is able to make you feel the most pleasure," he smirked against her lips. "And who is able to make you scream the loudest."

Bonnie grinned and closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy Kol's touches.

"This pains me to say, but we need to make this quick," Kol told her with a frown. He wanted nothing more than to savour her soft moans and looks of ecstasy, they were in a public place and he didn't want anyone walking in on them.

He'd have to make it up to her another time.

Kol was still touching her as her fingers worked on his belt and pants. He let out a moan of his own when her fingers gently gripped his length and stroked him a few times.

"Ready?" he asked with a smirk. She nodded and he removed his hands from her jeans and pulled them down her legs. Bonnie kicked off her boots and she could get her pants all the way off and jumped up. Kol caught her easily and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Kol moved them over to the door, pressing her back against it. Her hands ran down his torso and gathered up his shirt to pull it up over his head so she could run her hands over his smooth skin.

She began to move against him, moaning when he brushed against her core.

"Kol, now," she demanded, not wanting to be kept waiting any longer. She wanted him now.

"As you wish, darling," he gave her a smile and pushed inside of her with one trust, filling her completely.

Bonnie bit down on her lip, not wanting to be too loud and have someone outside hear her but it was difficult to keep quiet with the way he was moving inside of her. She moaned out his name and her nails dug into his shoulder blades.

His thrusts were strong and smooth, hitting the perfect spot each time and leaving her completely breathless.

"You feel so amazing around me," he grunted out into her ear. He let a groan when she clenched around him and he had been craving her so much over the last few hours that it was nearly enough to push him over the edge.

Her fingers laced through his hair and she pulled his lips back to hers as he began to move faster. She bit down on his bottom lip to supress her cry when one of his hands slid down between them and his fingers play with her clit.

His name slipped through her lips again and her head fell back against the door. His mouth attached to her exposed neck, nipping and licking the soft flesh and resisting the temptation to bite through the flesh.

Not knowing if she'd be able to keep back her scream as his trusts got deeper, she leaned forward and her teeth bit down on his shoulder. They came together, Kol burying his face in her neck.

"I shouldn't be enjoying this so much," she sighed and her head leant back against the door and Kol placed kisses to her neck.

"Why shouldn't you be?" he asked, his hands messaging her hips and sides.

"Because you're an Original and I feel like I'm sleeping with the enemy, or enemies," she replied and enjoyed his soothing touches.

"We're not your enemy, darling," he told her and placed a kiss underneath her chin. "And you shouldn't deny yourself of what you enjoy."

She smirked down at him. "I don't think I could deny myself of you even if I wanted to."

Kol smiled and caught her lips. "Good."

They took their time in getting redressed and just as Kol finished buckling his belt there was a banging on the door. "Are you done yet?" an aggravated voice came through the door.

Clearly someone had tried to get it but Bonnie was more concerned about getting out without being seen.

"Just another minute, mate," Kol called out back to the man and wore a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Can you compel him?" she found herself asking Kol. "Like I said before, I just want to keep this private and between us."

"Are you ashamed of us, darling?" he asked with an amused grin and closed the distance between them.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think ashamed is the right word, but something like that. Mostly, I just don't want word getting back to the Salvatore's," she confessed to him. "This is my business and no doubt they'd be in my face and making me feel terrible if they knew what I was doing with you and Klaus."

Kol understood where she was coming from and accepted her wishes to keep things to themselves.

He took Bonnie's hand in his and they walked out of the men's room. "Sorry about the wait," she said to the guy waiting outside. He then cast a glance at Bonnie then back to him. "But I'm sure you can understand why."

"Kol," Bonnie gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes at the Original who then compelled the guy to forget who he just saw and whatever he just heard.

"Happy now?" He turned to her and asked. "Your dirty little secret is safe," he winked and she once again whacked him in the shoulder.

"Thank you," she said and gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

xxx

It was mid-afternoon and Bonnie waited for Stefan's arrival outside (she sure as hell wasn't going to invite him inside her house) and he didn't keep her waiting long. It had only been ten minutes since her text when his red Porsche appeared in her drive-way.

The younger Salvatore had been on Bonnie's mind and the more he was, the more she found herself wanting to talk to him so she sent him a message telling him to come over.

She didn't move from her seat on the steps as he got out of his car, she only watched him carefully. She noticed that he was still looking dishevelled and unkempt which was very unlike Stefan.

"Bonnie?" he gingerly called out to her as he got closer. He didn't want to push any boundaries with her.

She motioned for him to sit next to her and he did. "I find it a little hard to believe that you are driving yourself crazy with guilt," she began and turned her head to look at him. "So what's going on?"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he replied with honesty. "I just feel horrible about what I did."

"You're not the one who snapped my mother's neck," Bonnie muttered, eyes cast down.

"No but I may as well have. It was my idea as much as it was Damon's," he said, his voice laced with guilt. "We did try a different plan but it didn't work out. What we did to you was our last resort."

Bonnie knew that Stefan wasn't trying to justify his actions; he just wanted to explain himself so she let him continue.

"I just don't understand why neither of you thought to contact me and tell me what was going on," she said. "We could have worked it all out and no one would have had to get hurt."

Esther didn't even need Bonnie and Abby at the ritual site. It was more out of consideration since she was connected to their line. Had Stefan or Damon called her and told her about Elena, she could have gone and helped them save her from Rebekah.

"All we could think about was Elena's life being threatened by Rebekah and how what we were about to do would affect her, not how it would affect you. We didn't even give you a second thought," Stefan looked down at his hands and just for a split second he could have sworn they were covered in blood but when he blinked they were normal.

He shrugged it off. He hadn't been good lately; his lack of diet and the guilt was messing with his head.

"Elena's life is all the two of you ever think about," Bonnie said and looked back up at him. "And it's not healthy of you two or Elena. If the two of you just keep killing off her friends and family whenever something else threatens her she will have no one left and she'll hate you for it."

Stefan nodded his head. "I know that," he said. "And we need to stop thinking we know what's best for her."

Stefan had always tried to be respectful towards Elena and her choices. She was big enough to make her own decisions and take things into her own hands and he loved that about her but he couldn't help but throw all that out the window when her life was on the line.

Elena wouldn't have wanted them to sacrifice someone for her but they did it anyway. She never liked it when her life got put ahead of someone else's.

"But all I really want to tell you is that I'm sorry for what I did," he said with a sincerity that Bonnie could feel. "I wasn't thinking and I don't know what I'm going to do to make this up to you but I promise you that I'm going to try," his eyes met hers. "Whatever it takes for you to stop looking at me like I'm a monster, I'll do it."

Bonnie reached over to touch Stefan's hand but when their skin made contact she felt herself flinch and images flashed through her mind.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Stefan asked and turned himself around to face her. "Did you just have a vision?" It was a similar reaction he saw when she touched him for the very first time just over a year ago.

Bonnie inhaled and pulled her hand back from his. "I think so," she answered and her mind replayed the images she saw.

"What did you see?"

"Damon and Abby," she said in a small voice. She had seen Damon snap her mother's neck. "Then I saw you and then Emily."

"Emily?" Stefan gave a confused look.

Bonnie groaned when she realised what that meant. Emily had done something. Whatever was happening with Stefan, Emily was the cause of it and that meant that Bonnie had to go back to the Witch House and see what the hell she was up to. That house was the last on earth that Bonnie wanted to be but she didn't want to leave Stefan like this.

"What is it?" Stefan asked his curiosity building.

She let out a sigh. "Pick me up around noon tomorrow," she told him. "We need to pay a little visit to Emily," she said, less than pleased by what she'd have to do.

"What's Emily got to do with this?"

Bonnie laughed. "You and your brother severed our line, Stefan. We're not as strong as we used to be because of that so why don't you try and piece together the puzzle of what Emily has to do with this."

The Salvatore's had never been the smartest of the bunch and Bonnie had always wondered how they'd managed to survive all these years or if maybe it was just the Petrova line that made them stupid.

"Did she do something to me?" he asked her. It wouldn't surprise him if Emily Bennett had something to do with this. Even from beyond the grave she managed to get involved.

"Probably," Bonnie shrugged. "We'll go see her tomorrow and sought it all out, okay?"

Stefan nodded and gave her a small but grateful smile. "Thank you, Bonnie."

xxx

It was much later that night when Klaus knocked on Bonnie's door fifteen minutes after receiving her text message.

She opened the door and he could see the confliction on her face. "What's the matter, love?" he asked her and resisted the urge to reach out to her. He couldn't anyway, he hadn't been invited in.

"I'm not with them anymore," she said, referring to the Salvatore's and the magical assistance she provided them with. "But I'm not with you either and what I want to know is if I can trust you and your brother. I don't want to be a magical means to an end for another set of vampires."

"I assure you that is not what you are to my brother and I," he told her. "Our interest in you has nothing to do with your magic, Bonnie, just you."

Bonnie's eyes studied him for a moment, trying to find any hint of a lie but she didn't find one because he wasn't lying. He and Kol weren't interested in Bonnie because she was a witch. Yes, taking her away from the Salvatore's would benefit them since she would no longer be against them, but after the night they spent together, she would be so much more to them.

She just needed to let herself be more to them.

"Would you like to come inside, Klaus?"

xxx

**PLEASE READ:**

**I know it's been a while since I have updated this and I am very, very sorry for that but I just lost motivation for it and I wanted to put more focus on my other fics but lately I have been thinking of this story and it's given me the inspiration to continue it!**

**Recently I have re-uploaded chapters of this story because I read through it again to get back in the swing of it and noticed a lot of errors so I have gone back and fixed things, added things and deleted things. There is no major changes that affects the overall story, I just wanted to add a bit more to some scenes and delete some bits from others and fix some of the mistakes (I've most likely still missed a few).**

**Thank you so much for the feedback for the previous chapters and I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Any mistakes are mine and I apologise for them! Re-reading, I did notice it's a bit vague with the scene changes so I'm sorry for that, too.**

**Next Chapter: Bonnie and Klaus (wink wink but they also have a rather nice moment before or after they get freaky – haven't decided yet but it explains what Bonnie was feeling in that last bit), Bonnie and Stefan go see Emily, Rebekah catches Bonnie in a compromising place, Kol gets into a fight with Damon and Bonnie gets closer to Kol and Klaus plus more!**

**xxx**


End file.
